Them? Just friends?
by Bre CC
Summary: 50 one-shots of Maddy & Rhydian. Eighth Chapter: "I'd shut my mouth if I were you. Or else you'll have a high heel shoe shoved so far up your a-" "Stop! Maddy, calm down." Rhydian shouted, taking a hold of both of my upper arms.
1. Technically, it's still Studying

**A/N:** This is my first Wolfblood story and it's been almost a year since I have wrote anything so please be nice!

I don't own Wolfblood.

On with the story!

_**Chapter Summary:** _Maddy is determined to study but Rhydian wants her full attention and he isn't taking no for an answer.

**Chapter One:**

**Technically, It's Still Studying**

"Rhydian, I'm glad you're back from college but I have to study for me maths test." Maddy moaned from her spot in between her boyfriends legs. Rhydian smiled in response.

His hands lightly skimmed over the curves in Maddy's sides while he nudged his face in the indention where the neck meets collarbone. "The test isn't for another three days, Madds. You got time." His nose went up her neck and across her jaw line.

Maddy trembled, the papers in her hands slightly shook. "Rhydian," she whispered as she shut eyes tight. Said boy smirked, he knew he got her.

He gently took the papers out of her hands with one hand and with the other he pushed the notebook, pencils and all other school supplies off the bed. "A break will do you good, Maddy. Just five minutes." Rhydian mumbled, his lips grazing Maddy's ear. His hands returned to her sides and slid down to the hem of her shirt.

Maddy rolled her eyes, a small smile playing at her lips. "Yeah, I'm sure that's all ya want." She gently grabbed his hands and kissed his wrist before pushing them away. "Seriously, Rhydian. I need to study as much as I can. I'm barely passing as it is!" She picked her notebook and papers back up and laid them out in front of her.

Rhydian being Rhydian didn't take no for an answer. "Just give me five minutes and I promise to not bother you again during your studying time for the next three days." He pleaded while moving his hands slowly up his girlfriend's stomach. Maddy's stomach shrank back from the cold but at the same time she wanted more. Goosebumps raised along her arms and she felt a tingling sensation throughout her body. She knew couldn't resist much longer and when you can't beat them, join them.

Sighing, she reached up and interlocked her fingers with his. "Just five minutes, Rhydian."

With that, Rhydian threw her papers aside and took ahold of Maddy's face between his hands. He gave her a wink and then his lips met hers. Alpha male & alpha female fight for dominance, hands get tangled in hair, and gasping and moans fill the small bedroom.

Butterflies go haywire in Maddy's stomach and she can't help but laugh as Rhydian kisses down her neck. She's on cloud nine with an indescribable high rushing through her veins, reaching her heart. The tingling sensation only gets worse when Rhydian flips them over to where he's laying across her body. His ice cold hands go underneath her white v-neck and slowly make their way to cup her breast. Maddy releases a sound that seems to be mixed with a moan and a sigh.

"Maddy," Rhydian whispers against her lips. She responds by cupping in face in between her hands and slowly bringing his lips down to hers. Eyes flutter close and hearts are about to burst at the seams with overwhelming emotion.

Rhydian presses his body closer to his alpha's, as if he's trying to make them one, as if he can't get enough, as if he will never have enough.

"Maddy? Are you done studying?" And just like that the moment is ruined.

Rhydian releases her with a sigh and detangles his body from his love. He positions himself at the edge of her bed, running a hand through his hair. Maddy sighed and sat up on her elbows.

"I'm almost done, mam." Maddy yelled back. Rhydian snorted.

"Well, come down when you're finished, cub."

"For the last time, mum, I'm not a cub!" And with that the house fell silent again.

Maddy flopped herself back on her pillows while giving a once over of herself. Her once white shirt is now wrinkled where Rhydian grabbed at it and her shorts are now unbutton although she has no memory of him doing that at all.

"You know, technically we were studying." Rhydian said as leaned over his girlfriend, elbows on either side of her face.

"Oh, what exactly were we studying?" She replied, lazily wrapping her arms around his neck.

He gave her a wolfish smile. "Each other; we had to familiarize each other what with me being gone for two months." He leaned down to give her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Oh, push off Rhydian." Maddy shoved him off and stood up from the bed as she readjusted her clothes. "Now, let's go see what mum wants, yeah?"

She didn't wait for an reply and headed towards the door. Rhydian raced up behind her and smacked her butt. Maddy let out a yelp and turned around to glare at him. He returned with a grin. "Now we can go see."

* * *

**A/N: **So, the prompts are based off of cute couple pictures that are in a collection that can be found in a **_link on my profile page._** The _**chapters will go in sync with the pictures.**_ If you want to give your ideas/ opinions just look at the picture for the next chapter just PM me or review:)

Thank your for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review and to check out that link!


	2. The Joys of After Sex

As usual, I don't own Wolfblood.

**WARNING**: This will obviously talk about sex but I won't go deeply into it and there will be mild language. There is a reason this is rated T!

_**Chapter Summary:**_ The Joys (and consequences) of events that happen after sex. A bunch of one-shots inside a chapter about Maddy's pregnancy.

**Chapter Two:**

**The Joys of After Sex**

_The Night & Morning After_

I heard the door slam shut behind me and hands harshly shoved me against it. Hot lips left trail of kisses down my neck. Hot, everything is just so hot. Rhydian's body was pressed tightly against mine. There isn't enough space to put a sheet a of notebook paper between us.

His large hands gripped my thighs so hard that I knew there will be a bruise there in the morning. Our heavy breathing mingled together once he lifted me off the ground. The only thing separating us from having sex is our jeans. He pushed his body further into mine and a gasp left my lips. I can feel it, feel him.

"Maddy," Rhydian grounded out between clenched teeth. I hurriedly brought my face to his, nipping at his lips. Rhydian growled, wanting more and I gave it. I couldn't help it. Heat is rushing everywhere. Traveling through my body, making my heart beat faster and louder. Tongues fought and shirts came off.

His lips kissed and sucked everything they could. My stomach, breasts, neck...His kisses just makes a trail of heat; the heat made me want him more.

Moving faster than the blink of an eye, Rhydian and I were standing across the room, leaning against my dresser. He took one of his hands to pin both of mine against the wall above me. The other is busy unbuttoning my jeans.

The passion in his eyes excited me and having me begging for more of his touch, for more him. He must of felt my eyes on him because his motions slowed and he gently let go of my wrist to cup my face.

"Maddy, I love you." He whispered. I said the same back and his lips weren't back on mine quick enough.

Instead of lustful, this kiss was slow and gently. It's a kiss that you pour your heart into. The one that tells the feelings that words cannot describe.

My jeans soon fell and his shorts meet with mine. I step closer to him and place my hands on his chest. In return his arms encircled me and pulled me in. I kiss a thin scar on his shoulder before leaning my head down.

Then the room became unbearably hot again. His arms went underneath my bottom and my legs went around my waist. They next thing I knew is that he couldn't get us to the bed fast enough.

Sore. Every part of my body is sore, especially between my legs. I blinked my eyes open a few times and squinted into the light seeping into the deep blue curtains. Wait, blue?

I flew up into a sitting position and took in my surroundings. Drawings of wolves and woods cluttered the walls. One that especially caught my attention is the one that has two wolves sitting on a cliff howling to the moon.

Then memories flooded back.

Rhydians foster parents leaving for the next two days. Watching a movie with him downstairs and then the heated make-out session that followed. The make-out session that led down the hall, up the stairs and into his bedroom.

I look to my left and see Rhydian sleeping peacefully with a small smile and his arm over my lap. I leaned over and brushed my lips against his. Suddenly the world spin and the arm that was on my lap is tightly wrapped around my waist. I could feel cold, uncovered skin rub against mine.

Looking up I saw blue-green eyes staring down at me. I smiled and brought his face towards mine. He laughed into it and rolled us over and once again we were lost in our little world.

* * *

_That Horrifying Sign_

A small, pink plus sign. So small but speaks volumes for happy couples, couples that aren't in their teens. Couples that aren't sixteen. I never knew that one tiny symbol could cause my world to come crashing down. That it could make me lose all feeling but shock. I must be in shock because I can't move, I can hardly breathe.

"Maddy, are you alright? What did this one say?" Shan asked through her bathroom door. She said it so carefully, like she think I might break. I think she's right.

Letting out a shaky breath, I stood up and threw the pee stick in the plastic bag with the others. I opened the bathroom door. Shannon is currently pacing in front of the door but once I opened it a little more she immediately stopped and her head snapped over to look at me.

"Shan, this one is positive too." I cried and shook. I felt her arms wrap around me and she gently pushed me towards the ground.

"Its going to be okay Madds, everything will work out." She spoke and spoke but I couldn't hear her. Too many thoughts swirled in my head. The main one being, how am I going to tell Rhydian?

* * *

_Trash Cans...They Fly_

"Oh my- Just bring me the bloody trash can!" Screamed Maddy from her position on the floor or at least tried to. Half of the sentence came out before she slammed her hands over her mouth.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Rhydian yelled, running through the kitchen and avoiding chairs. He slid into the bathroom, legs stretched out as he reached for the small trash can, and barely picked up the can with his fingers before rushing out and around the corner.

He stopped at the door frame and tossed the can to Maddy. She didn't catch it or make it.

"Oh, Maddy," Rhydian cringed at the sight of her vomit spread across the wooden floor. He sat down against the hall door frame and put his head between his legs. He couldn't look at Maddy after she finally got ahold of the plastic trash can. It's bad enough hearing it and not being able to help her.

"Fucking-" Maddy got cut off once again and her breakfast left her system. Rhydian crawled over and sat behind and rubbed circles into Maddy's back as she retched one last time in the brown can. She pushed it away as far as she could with her hand, once it was out of reach she took her foot and pushed it a few more feet.

"Should you even be having morning sickness so early?" Rhydian asked, wiping Maddy's tears.

She slouched against him and wiped her mouth with her jacket sleeve. "Yeah, they say its starts during the sixth week so I guess I should count myself lucky I didn't start until my eighth."

"Rhydian...why did you throw the damn trash can at me."

Rhydian paused his movements in rubbing the small bump on Maddy's stomach. "It...It just flew out of my hands."

"It flew?"

"Yes."

* * *

_Nightly Adventures_

After the yelling, parent meetings, and disbelief of the parents from both parties Rhydian and Maddy were able to spend the night at each others house. This particular night is the night Maddy spent the night at Rhydian's.

"Ugh, being pregnant sucks." Maddy whines into the pillow she holds over her face. Rhydian didn't make a sound or move at the noises Maddy has been making or all the moving around in bed. Non-moon days do that too wolfbloods.

Maddy groaned and lazily slid herself off the bed, her back hitting the side until she plopped butt first on the floor. She crawled until she got to the door frame.

"Madds?" Rhydian groaned out, moving his arm across the bed where she recently vacated. "Maddy!" Rhydian said a little louder. Maddy snorted. "Go back to sleep, Rhydian."

He mumbled an "Okay." and rolled over on her spot. Maddy shook her head and pulled herself up using the door frame.

Waddling her way through the dark hallway, Maddy held her now large, stomach that has been carrying a baby for two months now.

She makes a left and enters the dark bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light. Pulling her night gown up and underwear down, she plops herself down on the toilet.

Water splashes at her bottom and she reaches her hand out to grab something, anything. Her fingers close around the toilet paper but from all the movement her hand slipped and the toilet paper roll and it's holder fell onto the floor. Maddy ended up banging her head against the handle. The toilet flushed and sucked the end of her night gown in.

"Rhydian! Rhydian, help me!" Maddy cried out, as she kicked her legs that are somewhat in the air. She felt like an upside down turtle.

Maddy banged her fist against the side of the toilet, continuously yelling out Rhydian's name & his Foster parent's. Tears leaked from her eyes out of frustration.

"Maddy?" The light in the bathroom switched on and Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn appeared in the bathroom doorway. "Maddy, what happened? Honey, go wake Rhydian!" Mrs. Vaughn said, rushing to Maddy's side, kicking the toilet paper out of her way.

"I-I-the toilet seat was up and I didn't see then, then I fell." Maddy said behind her hands that covered her face. Her face is bright red from embarrassment. Rhydian's foster mom turned her head slightly, obviously in an attempt to not laugh at the pregnant teenager.

"Maddy, what happened?" Rhydian rushed in, hair and shirt disheveled. Once his eyes landed on his girlfriend he, unlike his foster mom, let out a chuckle which soon turned into a laughing fit.

"It's not funny, Rhydian!" Maddy yelled as Mrs. Vaughn slowly helped her out of the toilet, the back of her night gown completely wet and dripping all over the floor.

"Do you still have to pee, Madds?" Rhydian asked, sniggering between every word. Maddy huffed off and went into his bedroom to get some his drawer to change into. With her advanced hearing she could faintly hear Mrs. Vaughn scold her son but her tone gave away that she is amused by the nights events.

Maddy growled quietly and stepped out of her gown and yank on one of Rhydian's t-shirts. It reaching just above her knee.

"You know, you look really good in my clothes." Rhydian whispered, shutting the bedroom door behind him. Maddy ignored him and moved towards his bed. Rhydian followed and slipped in behind her, arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love you, Maddy." Rhydian whispered, kissing her neck. Maddy hummed and kicked him off the bed.

* * *

_Yeah, not that cute_

"Come to mama."Maddy cooed from her position on the bed. She sat criss cross style and spread her arms out. The blonde, brown eyed baby smiles a toothless smiles and crawls towards her on his chubby arms and legs.

"Come on, you can do it!" Maddy said in her high pitched baby voice. Her son giggled again, stretching his tiny hands towards her knees.

"Nope, he's daddy's boy!" Rhydian swooped him up in his arms and flopped down on the bed next to the love of his life. Maddy rolled her eyes but kissed Rhydian on the cheek. "I'm sure he's going to grow up to be a mama's boy, aren't yeah, cub?" Mady turned to their son and smoothed out his hair.

"Keep dreaming Madds." Rhydian teases, leaning to kiss her but just as his lips were about to touch hers, Maddy sneezed. "That's cute."

"No, not that cute." Maddy rushed to the bedroom drawers, pulled out sweat pants and raced towards the bathroom.

"Well, cub, it looks like your mommy just peed herself." Rhydian spoke to his son. The baby boy laughed and grabbed at his father's nose.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I didn't expect to get six on the first day, more like one or two!

Also, I will or will try to update every three to five days!

_Reviewers_

**Guest** (1): I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing even though you weren't logged in/ or have an account:) xx

**Luv2writefanficcandycane**: Thank you for love, love, loving the last one-shot! Sadly this won't be as good because I didn't have time to go over this. But please tell me your thoughts! Oh, and thank you for checking out the pictures!

**MelissaLovesRH**: Thank you!

**Guest** (2): Thank you!

**LUNAreneeLOVEGOOD**: Was this soon enough? lol glad you liked it!

**Twilight-Narnia-Charmed**: I updated as soon as I could! Penny for your thoughts?


	3. Last Friday Night

As always, the** prompts are based off pictures in a collection** and if you wish to see the pictures there is a** link on my page:)** Go ahead and PM me or valerie if you have an idea for one of the pictures. Or put it in a review. The** pictures** kind of **gives you a clues** as to what's going to go on in the next chapter because I'm going in order.

I don't own Wolfblood or the pictures.

_**Chapter Summary**_: A different way in representing the episode "Cool Maddy" Maddy gets that high feeling in being with the popular crowd and is having a grand time making Rhydian jealous. Rhydian figures he just has to bring her down a few notches...or until she hits the bottom.

Mild language.

**Chapter Three:**

**Last Friday Night:**

Beer bottles clash, beach balls floated in the air and skimmed across water. Girls in bikinis ran away from boys with nerf water guns. The stench of vomit can be found coming from the flower put in the far right corner. Streamers for every color littered the floor and walls along with candy and confetti. To put it lightly, this is not an appealing scene to the blonde wolfblood

"Well, welcome to your first high school pool party, mate." Tom said, slapping a hand on Rhydian's shoulder before squeezing his way past the door frame and into the crowd of half naked teenagers.

I sighed and scanned the area for Maddy. She's going to end up losing her friends if she doesn't get ahold of herself soon. I understand the high of all the energy wound up inside after a first transformation, feeling unstoppable, powerful and above humans. But she needs to tone it down.

"Um, I'm going to go find Tom." Shannon shuffled off, leaving me alone. Probably feeling uncomfortable with being around just me. Tom, Shannon, and I aren't exactly best mates. The only connection we have, or had, was Maddy and I-we want her back.

It doesn't matter to me whether we're best friends or not, I'm a lone wolf and all I need is Maddy.

You know, to repay all the help she has given me.

"Better start by the pool then."

With that, I squeezed my way through the crowd of drunk, hormonal humans.

* * *

_Shannon & Tom_

"They're probably out in the pool snogging." Tom grumbled leaning against the stair rail.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tom. Maddy is werewolf and Rhydian is just in on it! Only explanation." Shannon replied, eyes scanning the crowd of teenagers below.

"Only explanation, Shan? Are you serious? Maddy is our friend and plus werewolves aren't real!"

"Hi, Tom." A blonde and brunette walked by the stairs giving said person a wink.

"I will never understand girls."

Shannon let out a breath and shook her head." Fine, if you don't believe me let's go see Maddy. She's dancing and when she dances her eyes turn yellow."

Tom hesitated. He looks between his brown haired friend dancing on the tabletop and his red headed one looking at him with determination.

"Come on now."

With that said, Tom followed her down the stairs, camera in hand.

* * *

_Maddy_

"...ended up online, I'm screwed. Oh well!"

"Maddy, Maddy, Maddy!"

Faces are blurred by my movements, none of them are recognizable. I sway my hips and throw my hands in the air. The chants get louder. My head spins or maybe the room is, I don't know. I can feel the table wobble underneath my feet. I can't stop laughing. Take that, Shannon! It's been two weeks and I'm still on top!

Alcohol spashes against my stomach and bikini top. "Take your top off!"

I scream back an "Okay!" And reach behind me. I barely hear the growl of my name as the bow across my back slowly becomes undone.

Suddenly, me feet are flung into the air and my faces slams against a clothed back. A hand hits where my two strings to the bikini top are on my back. Hard enough that there will be a handprint there if not already.

"Hey, let me go Rhydian!" I shout as I pound against his back. He huffed and held on tighter.

I saw us in the reflection of the window as he walked us outside. My hair is a mess, extensions are falling out and some are even missing. What's left of my makeup is smeared. My top is practically coming off and my booty shorts as well as the rest of me is cover in brown liquid.

I look like shit.

"You need to get a hold of yourself, now. Your wolfing out." Rhydian hissed, putting me back on my feet.

We stood by the pool on the opposite side from everyone else. Away from the tables and chairs and underneath the cool shade of the trees.

"I can do what I want Rhydian! Push off!" I shove him and turn on me heel.

"You're losing your friends, Maddy. I'm trying to help! And for God sakes, put on your top!" Rhydian whisper yells,.turning his head.

I look down and indeed my blue bikini top is laying on the ground. I feel my cheeks burn red as I snatch my blue top off the ground and loosely tie it back in place.

"What I do is none of your business and they're the ones that turned!"

Then timed slow.

I pushed Rhydian on his chest. His balance wobbled at the edge of the pool. Splashes were not as loud as before. I could barely hear it and the laughter mixed in with the slaps of the water. His shirt lifted up at the corner and his hair shined in the sun. He yanked my wrist and spinned us around. A whirl of blue spun around my eyes, making me more dizzy than before.

Then I met a pair of green eyes.

Water slapped against my bear back, the top to my swimsuit getting lost in the waves we created. I squeeze my eyes shut and puff out my cheeks and held in air. I felt bubbles hit my face and all other outside noises just disappeared. I opened my eyes and already saw Rhydian looking at me. Looking at me with eyes that seemed so gentle. His hair looks so...so pretty. I want to run my hands through it.

So thats what I did.

I reach out and slide my fingers through his golden locks, our eyes search each others. He moves closer and wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his chest. My bare chest, including my uncovered boobs, gets tightly pressed against his chest. His face leans down close to mine. Our foreheads lean on each others. I slowly slide my hands down and cupped his cheeks. Somehow he managed to pull me even closer to him.

Then his lips meet mine. Bodies pressed even harder against each other and legs tangle together. He pushed further down in the pool until my head lightly hit the cement bottom. His teeth nipped at my lip and slide his hands up my side. He tightened his hold and pushed us upward. About time too, I was running out of air.

When we resurfaced, everyone were still going about with their drunken activities. Everyone but two. Two people Rhydian and Maddy know very well. Shannon turned around wiping away furious tears as she went. Tom made eye contact with the two in the people before angrily stomping after Shannon. Shit.

"Rhydian," I whispered, pushing him away. I turned to go but like last time, he pulled me into his chest.

"Rhydian, I have to go after them!"

"You can but after I get you to the stairs unless you want everyone to see you topless." The look in his eyes told me even if I wanted to he wouldn't let me.

I sighed and let him pull me in closer. Hiding my chest from anyone who looks our way. "How exactly are you going to do that?"

Rhydian gave me a smile. "Well, , just like this." With that my head got dipped into the pool. The water edging around my hairline before receding, coming back, and then repeating. He leaned down, chest against mine, and supported my head with his hands. He slowly walked towards the steps in the upper left corner of the pool. He smiled down at me before giving me a slow yet meaningful kiss. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh as I wrap my legs around his waist.

...

"Shannon, Tom. Please let me explain!" I shout at the door they locked and are currently hiding behind. She got no answer.

"Maddy, maybe we should give them some time." Rhydian spoke gently,leaning against Kara's bedroom door shirtless.

"Time? Are you serious? We wouldn't have this problem if it wasn't for you!"

He scoffed and stood away from the door. "You're saying it's my fault? Well, sorry for kissing the girl I've liked since the moment i've meet her. And I do recall you kissing me back!"

"You-I, what? You really mean that?" I just went lack. Arms falling to my sides and shoulders completely relaxed.

"Are you bloody kidd-Maddy, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didnt." Rhydian said softly, taking painfully slow steps towards me. We weren't touching but he's close enough that with every breathe we take we did.

I faintly heard an "I told you!" But paid no attention to it.

I moved my arms around his neck and he put his hand on my waist thats covered by his collared shirt. Once his lips were a breath away from mine the bedroom door slammed open.

Jumping away from Rhydian, I head ttowards the door. I swear I felt my heart stop. There stood Shannon. A tear faced Shannon.

"Shannon," I said, taking a step towards her.

"I'm sorry. I was saying horrible things about you. I'm the worst best friend!"

"That you thought I'm a werewolf? It's okay, Shan." With that I walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

* * *

_Rhydian_

"Does the thought of me kissing your best friend disgust you that much?" I asked as Tom sat on the baby blue bed, head inside a matching trash bin. The smell of vomit slowly filled Kara's room.

"He just ate a lot of bad chocolate. Speaking of you and Maddy, why did you keep the relationship a secret?" Shana asked from her position in the computer chair, Maddy sitting by her on the carpet floor.

Before Maddy could answer I opened my mouth. "We didn't know how serious we would get before announcing it. We didn't want to ruin our friendship if we didn't go anywhere." I said, leaning against the doorframe. Luckily Maddy didn't go against it.

"Seemed pretty serious considering you two were snogging shirtless in the pool." Tom said finally lifting his head out and putting the bin to the side.

I looked towards Maddy and saw her hide a red face.

"How'd you two end up snogging in the pool anyway?"

"Maddy!" I yelled pushing my way the crowd and towards the table the young wolfblood is dancing on.

"Hi, Rhydian!" The blonde K stepped in front of me, seeming to come out of nowhere.

"Katrina, I can't talk right now. I need to get to Maddy."

She twirled her hair. "She's fine Rhydian. She's just having fun. Like you should be! Come on, now. Let's dance."

Before I could answer a shout from Liam cut me off. "Take your top off!" The answer he got in return started to make my wolf come out.

Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I looked towards the floor. I can hear blood rushing through my ears and I can feel my veins turn into an inky black. I stomp over to her, past Katrina and the other K's.

Grabbing Maddy by her waist I throw her over my shoulder and march outside ignoring her pounding and the boo's of the audience of boys. Not even men, boys. Immature human boys who have no right to even talk to Maddy like that if at all. I close my eyes and lock away my wolf instinct before setting her down on her feet. Where her stomach was rested is now covered in sticky brown liquid.

"I can do what I want Rhydian! Push off!" Maddy shoved me, pushing me closer to the edge of the pool but I held my ground. That is until I looked down.

"You're losing your friends, Maddy. I'm trying to help! And for God sakes, put on your top!" I look away to give her some privacy. Or what's left if people did see her without the top.

"What I do is none of your business and they're the ones that turned!"

She shoved me again but this time I couldn't hold my ground.

My balanced wobbled and I wasn't going to let go of Maddy without a fight. I yanked at her at her wrist bringing her towards me. The next thing I know we're in the water and I just can't let her go.

"Oh you know, events happened, she lost her top in the pool and we kissed. That's all." Its obvious Tom and Shannon weren't going to take that as an answer. But before they could comment the three K's kicked us out.

As we we walked down the driveway we heard three screams. Our walk turned into a run.

* * *

**A/N:**

Wow! This is a long chapter! It was going to end up being twice the length it is now so I ended up shorting before I got too carried away. I typed this on my phone so I'm sorry for any mistakes I made.

How did I do on Rhydian's POV? I know it wasn't much but I tried:)

**-NEW STORY ALERT-**

**I'm thinking of starting a story where Maddy and Rhydian have a one night stand and she gets pregnant and all this drama happens. They're both teens in this. Maddy will be a junior (16) and Rhydian will be a senior (17-18) *ages are key!. There will be crazy ex's, over protective parents, possible character death, e.t.c..**

**If I do it then these one shots will come up about once a month unless I'm on break from school. If your fine with just these one-shots tell me.**

**So, tell me in a review;)**

-Bre

* * *

_Reviewers:_

**Twilight-Narnia-Charmed, MelissaLovesRH, Arielseager, and Guest**. Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I love getting them!

Also thank you everyone for getting me to 17 follows! I can't believe the numbers got up to double digits in just two chapters!

_**5 reviews for this chapter equals the next one being unlocked!**_


	4. Secret Finally Revealed

Thank you for the reviews! As always, I don't own Wolfblood but hopefully these one shots make up for all the waiting we must do to see season 3!

_**Chapter Summary:**_ Its the final game for Rhydian and Tom in the football tournament. Will they win or lose? And what is Maddy doing for Rhydians after game surprised?

**Warning:** Suggestive themes and this also starts out slow. Sorry about that but it's need for the chapter development. I also don't know much about soccer (american version of football) so..yeah.

**Chapter Four**

**Secret Finally Exposed:**

"Come on, Rhydian!" Madeline Smith yelled from the stands. Jumping up and down in her seat next to Shannon Kelly who is rooting for their friend Tom. Jana sat next to the lighter redhead, her eyes never leaving Rhydian.

Umbrellas popped out everywhere in the stands, rain beating down hard. Even the three K's stopped their chants on the sidelines and sat underneath their designer umbrellas in their neon lawn chairs.

"Run, Tom, Run!"

Tom runs across the field, Rhydian at his heels as well as the defence and offence. Time is ticking with a minute and forty seconds left in the game. The score it five to five. They inch closer to the goal, ball still in Tom's possession. Just as Tom was going in for a penalty kick a boy from the opposite team stole the ball and started running towards his teams goal. They yells on the other side of the field got louder. Screaming, "Go, Bobby!" and "Lockwood, you can do it!"

He didn't get far and the cheers quickly went down. Rhydian raced in front of him and kicked the ball out from underneath the enemys feet. Running around him, chest heaving, Rhydian ran towards their goal once again but this time Tom became his guard. "Ah, go Rhydian! Run!" Maddy now jumped out of her seat and started cheering and stomping her feet in place. Water poured and soaked her clothes but she didn't care. Not to be outdone, Jana jumped to her feet as well, yelling louder than the other rolled her eyes, not even bothering to get out of her seat but a small smile did play at her lips.

Screams got louder but they didn't sound the same. They were screams of terror. Maddy and Jana stopped their antics and Shannon rushed into a standing position. The players on the field seemed to not notice what was going around them. The crowd from the away team ran off the bleachers and ran onto the field. Behind them crouched Alric and two other wilds.

Rhydian stopped running and looked towards the stands, at Maddy, then faced Alric. Bobby Lockwood ran into his back, just making the young wolfblood slightly stumble. "What are you doing, man?" Bobby shouted but his shout slowly faded off as he saw a balding man with yellow eyes come at them. Without another word him and his team ran off the field.

Only ones left in the pouring rain is Maddy and her pack.

"Rhydian, get out of there!" Maddy yelled running down the steps, slipping slightly as she rushed down. "Shannon, Tom, you need to get out of here! He can't know that you know." Maddy whispered to them as they stood by her side. They argued at first but one look from the alpha sent them packing.

"Well, what do we do? You're the alpha."Jana asked, coming up from behind. The simple answer: Run.

"Rhydian, come on!"Maddy yelled while getting out her phone.

"Your texting, at a time like this? Are you serious?" Jana yelled in Maddys face. She just got ignored.

Rhydian snapped his head towards the two girls. One look back at Alric and he shot off. Alric, who is shaking in anger, transformed into a wolf and jumped on Rhydian. Tearing at his legs. Blood sprayed the grass, mixing in with the rain. Rhydian cried out and fell on the ground with tears threatening to fall out of his eyes. Maddy dropped her phone and raced over, Jana in tow.

Maddy and Jana soon found themselves on all fours, tearing and clawing at the wild. Maddy clawed his face making Alric let go of Rhydian immediately and take a few steps back. Two whines can be heard in the distance. Looking back Maddy saw that her parents took down Alric's back up.

Maddy and Jana stood, putting their attention on Rhydian. Trusting the adults to handle the situation.

Rhydian wasn't getting up. Madeline slowly stopped her bouncing and her cheerings immediately stopped. Jana stood at her side, hand on her shoulder, whispering words of comfort. Maddy couldn't hear them, she could barely breathe.

She felt her heart stopped. Everything around her seemed to go in slow motion, even the noise. She barely heard the howls as she sat down next to the blonde, ignoring the people calling her name. The only thing on her mind is her the boy lying on the football field. The boy who isnt moving. The boy who is her secret boyfriend.

"You need to step away. He will be fine but we need to get home so we can take care of him." Emma took ahold of her daughters arms, tugging at it lightly.

"Come on,Maddie. You need to get off the field." Daniel said, grabbing onto Jana who is in a state of shock as well, crying over Rhydians. Maddy, of course, resisted at first. She took ahold of Rhydians hand. His cold hand.

His eyes opened and he gave a smile to his brown eyed wolfblood. He mouthed "Go." and reluctantly Maddy went and slowly made her way to the car with Jana.

* * *

"Calm down, pet. He'll be up soon enough." My mum chuckled from the couch. I groaned but stopped my fidgeting and threw my head against the window. "Not soon enough." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. Her mom let out a loud laugh at that one.

It's been three days and Rhydian has been in and out of consciousness in the guest room.

Ten minutes later and I soon found herself jumping off the window seal and running towards the guest room door. I entered without knocking, my heart skipping beats in my chest. Rhydian is lying on the bed, a sketch pad in his lap with a pencil in his left that is currently outlining a head.

"Rhydian, you idiot! You could have gotten killed, you know that right?" I flop my butt at the end of his bed and ran her hand through her hair. "Does your leg still hurt?" I asked feeling ridiculous that I just bursted in here, making him jump a few inches in the air.

"I'm sorry, Madds but it wasn't exactly my fault." Rhydian fought dropped the pencil and put his stuff on the dresser by the bed.

"I know, it's just, I was really worried Rhydian! There was blood everywhere!"I heard him sigh and felt the bed dip with his weight as he moved to sit next to me. God, even in just sweats and a t-shirt he looked hot. Wait, what?

I could feel my face glow as red as a tomato!

His arms wrap around my waist, startling me out of my thoughts. He settled his chin on my shoulder. "Yeah, just a little. Do you know what would make it better, Madds?" Rhydian whispered, cold hands traveling down the front my shirt and slowly making their way underneath it. I couldn't help but shudder at his touch and the coldness of it once his hands touched my bare stomach. "What is it?" I rushed out, trying to control my breathing. He hummed. I can practically see his smile.

"You can kiss my boo boos" I snorted. "I have a lot and they hurt really bad." Rhydian took his hands out of my shirt and used them to turn me to face him. "They really hurt." He pouted, laying back and bringing him with me.

Smiling, I wrapped my arms around his neck and as I laid on top of him our feet tangled together. "Where do I need to kiss your owies, you big baby?" He scrunched up his face but laughed anyways.

"Well, my lips are really sore. I face planted on the ground. You can kiss that boo boo, yeah?" Rhydian smiled while tugging on my cheeks. I let out a small laugh and rolled my eyes. "Of course." I whispered, bringing my mouth down on his.

Our kisses are magic, the way his lips connects with mine. I moved my hands down the the front of shirt and clutched it, never wanting to let go. I can feel him against me with ever fiber and being, all the love being poured into this one kiss. His hands took fistfulls of my hair, pulling me closer, kissing me like it was going to be our last.

I couldn't help the feeling of adrenaline of my heart when he let go of my hair and tugged at my shirt. Him growling when he couldn't get it off. Heat rushed throughout my body and I couldn't wait for him to try to take off my shirt. I leaned up, sitting on his sex. He groaned and gripped at my hips. I took the ends of my white t-shirt and shoved it over my head before tossing it across the room.

I saw him smile before grabbing either side of my face and tugging me down next to his. One hand grabbed my but while the other one remained cupping my face. My hands buried in his hair. In this moment we are infinite*****.

Before our lips could meet the door slammed open. My heart froze and I jumped off of Rhydian and falling off the bed in the process.

I looked towards the door and saw a shocked Jana in the doorway. Her eyes switched from me in my shirtless form and Rhydian in bed with his pants unbutton that had fallen underneath his bottom. Jana's eyes slowly turned yellow and her black veins crawled up her arms and neck. A growl left an angry her throat and ran out the room.

* * *

**A/N:** So, that's it for this chapter. This one came early as a thank you for all the reviews I got! Thank you guys so much! I'm sorry if the chapter seems rushed, I'm bad at fight/battle scenes. Emotional fighting I can handle ***hint hint***;)

This chapter is one of the you get to imagine the end part. I know, I can be cruel _but_ I was going to have Rhydian die! Decided to save you guys the heartbreak. Tell me what your ending is!:)

***** If you can tell me what the quote at the end from is then I will give you a sneak peek of next week's chapter! Applies to first person only!

_Reviewers_

**AllStarConverse**: I'm thinking about it but if I do I might do it for another TV show or a book. If you want a specific one tell me and I might consider it if I know it if not I'll check it out then decide:)

**MelissaLovesRH**: Thank you for reviewing every chapter so far! I really appreciate it!:) I hope this one is too your liking, I updated early!

**FictionGirlMaddian**: Girl, you got an awesome name. Love it. ANd I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one as well. Thanks for your opinion about the story idea btw. I'm thinking about it but if I do I might do it for another TV show or a book. If you want a specific one tell me and I might consider it if I know it if not I'll check it out then decide:)

**Emily**: Thank you! I hope you read this one too!

**Guest 1**: I try to put things British people say in the chapters but it's kind of hard because you can't exactly google it and I'm not British lol

**Quarentined**: See, I was thinking that because I was going to do a big thing in his POV and plus I wanted to try it out more since I started the chapter with it but I just couldn't, it felt like poo once I was done. Thanks for your constructive criticism on it. Give me some anytime! I hope you like like like like this one! lol

**ArielSeager**: Thank you so much! I'm so glad to hear that! Especially when I thought I'd barely get 5 followers! Thank you so much!

**Guest 2**: lol your comment is awesome-sauce! For future reference I update every Sunday but this one I did early because of all the received reviews. I hope you read this one! Would love your opinion:)

**Cammie (Gues 3)**: Thank you, girl! I love getting comments and yours is just fun and light! Love it! For future reference I update every Sunday but this one I did early because of all the received reviews. I hope you read this one! Would love your opinion:)

**Guest 4**: Thanks! I updated early this time!:D For future reference I update every Sunday but this one I did early because of all the received reviews. I hope you read this one! Would love your opinion:)

Remember to review!:D


	5. Here Comes Goodbye

I, sadly, don't own wolfblood. Be prepared to cry while reading this chapter.

**Chapter Four**

**Here Comes Goodbye**

I sit underneath the hollowed out tree and howl. Tears run down my face and onto the ground. My throat screams at me to stop. To stop this nonsense, the howling. My heart is telling me to give it a break. To go to sleep right here because the pain is becoming too much. I give in.

But once my howls stopped, my pants became loud and short, ragged. I felt like I couldn't breathe and my world is slowly shrinking. My first love, gone. Never coming back, at least, never coming back for me.

I feel like he reached into my chest and ripped out my heart. Going as far as stomping on it before turning around and walking off to her. My heart is broken, shattered. I'm all cried out with a red nose and puffy eyes. He left. He left to be with another.

_"You're an important friend to me...but I have to go. She's my mate, my alpha. I can't leave her. I love her." He reaches out for me but I turn away. Turn and run as fast as I can._

I remember everything about him. His smile, scent, they way his eyes light up when he laughs, everything. They way we raced through the woods, pushing and shoving. I remember the way our hands brushed and each time I swear my heart skipped a beat. When he looked at me, I thought his did too. I was wrong. So, so wrong.

_"Can't keep up? Some alpha you are!" Rhydian laughed, racing in front of me. He jumps over a fallen tree, jacking flapping in the wind. I put extra strength in my legs and tackle him in the snow. We roll down a hill and snow clings to us like a second skin._

_Our eyes met when we get to a complete stop. He got up immediately, lending me a hand._

I lightly hit my head against the tree, closing my eyes in the process. My breathing has calmed down at this point. A hiccup here and there comes out. My lips tremble. I should have known. I should have seen the signs. They were so painfully obvious. Her jealousy was even more obvious. It gave me the feeling of triumph, knowing that even she saw that we are meant together. That we were mates for life, each other's alphas.

But he left again with the only difference being him saying goodbye. Even though this goodbye tore my heart in half. I know I said I wanted a goodbye the first time but I think I should have remained in the dark. Ignorance is bliss. Here comes the tears again. Oh God, the signs were so painfully obvious. I wish I was more careful.

_I attacked him first. Pushing him off the rock, well, attempting to. He shot a smile, pushing my back hard enough that sends me flying off the rock. I let out a sound that seemed to be a mixture from a growl and a laugh. I turned around to look him standing on a boulder in the darkness of the eclipse. The scene would have been perfect. If what happened didn't happen._

_The other alpha came running at him with a huge smile and arms outstretched forward. Once her left foot touched the edge of the boulder and her hands rest on his shoulder his arms went around her waist. He gave her a smile. A big one that included dimples. I've never gotten that look. Even though it's the night of an eclipse, I felt my energy sink to ground level._

_He picked her up and tossed her. Her long hair flew in her face and her laughed filled the night, intermingling with his._

A tear slid from my eye. I can feel the path it's taking. It bumps into my nose and slides down my lips before finally falling onto my leg. The wind waves my light colored hair around. I just feel numb now. No feeling, he took it with him. Is this ridiculous of me, pathetic? I've known him for such a short period of time but I feel like I know everything about him. I feel like he could see into my soul. I thought we were soul mates, as cheesy as it sounds I thought I found the one! The one to take care of me, the one to be at my side and protect me, the one to be there when I cry!

To be the one that will never leave my side.

Our time spent together with friends and the time spent alone added up to nothing but a broken heart and loneliness. I was never the one in his eyes or heart. She was and is. She always will be.

The burning rage of jealousy rushes through my veins and it takes all my control to not wolf out, to not race after him, to not beg for a chance. That's all I want. A chance to prove we can work and that he can feel the same way that I feel about him.

The body racking sobs take over once again. My screams of pain echoing throughout the forest and scaring the small animals away in a hurry. I lean over, clutching my stomach in fists. I yelled and scream out in frustration and pain. Every cry made it harder to breathe, harder to move, harder to think. My heart is like a broken mirror, in pieces and spread all over the floor. Pieces no one is bothering to help pick up and repair.

_I watch them whisper in each others ear so quietly that I couldn't even pick it up with my sensitive hearing. He leans into her with his head tilted to where I can't see any of his facial features. His nose nudges her hair as he whispers in her ear. She throws her head back at the secret joke and squeezes the arm thats wrapped around the back of her chair. He leans back with a smile and she repeats his actions._

_I can see the way his eyes light up when she talks, how his body is so attuned to when she shifts, how his eyes always travels back to her to make sure she hasn't run off somewhere and is near him. It's not fair. She got to have him longer than I did! And with me here she still gets more alone time with him while I'm alone at home with my mind racing of him._

_"Do you want some more hot chocolate?" Tom asked from across the table. His voice brought me out of my observation of the two. I look down at my almost empty cup and shook my head no._

_"Alright then,"_

But there are times where we spend the day together. Just me and days are bliss, never forgotten and burned into my brain. Memories I hold dear to me even if they mean nothing to him.

_"Rhydian!" I laughed, splashing water at his feet. He threw my in the lake fully clothed while I was taking a short nap._

_"Lighten up,Jana! Here, I'll join ya!'" Rhydian jogged a few steps back before running full speed and leaping over me, landing in a cannonball. The clear water slapped against my exposed skin and glittered in the sunlight making me momentarily blind._

_I looked over right when he resurfaced, flipping his hair out of his. "Let's have a splash fight, yeah?" He didn't even wait for a reply before splashing me. I laughed a fought right back, tugging at his close and jumping on his back._

_He twirled me around and dunked me in water. In that moment it was just us in the world, no angry pack and no one for him to go back to._

5 years later

I sit in my seat, blended in with the crowd of the oblivious humans. I'm sitting by myself, watching the clouds lazily go by in the night. The plane is quiet with the exception of some snoring men and women.

Shannon is sitting in the seat behind me with her fiance Henry. Tom is across from her sitting with his new girlfriend who I didn't bother remembering the name of. Across from me is the married couple, Rhydian Morris and Madeline Morris. They've been married for two years now with Maddy sixteen weeks pregnant. Her bump very noticeable.

She has her hand loosely on top of her unborn child and Rhydian's left hand is over lapping hers. Maddy's head is snuggled into his shoulder and his face is buried in her hair. A small smile lights both their faces as their hands interlock on his lap.

And strangely, I couldn't be more happy for them.

* * *

**A/N:** Originally this chapter was going to be Maddy and Rhydian fighting over something stupid then them making up blah blah blah...but I felt that it has been overused so I did this! I thought I'd do something different, so what do you think?

Did anyone have trouble figuring out who's POV this was? Or went back and forth between Maddy and Jana in POV's? Who was shocked it was Jana? Please leave your answers in a review! I'd love to hear what you have to say!:D

I'm sorry if this isn't my best work, I written this in a day about a week ago and, well, I'm going to be honest. I was too lazy to go over it. So, sorry for the any mistakes made! Also, there will be **no updating** for a while. I'm going to be spending time with my best friend (cousin) who just got out of the hospital for Lupus and over the weekend we're going to go to a Hunter Hayes concert (omfg i'm so excited you have no idea im so obsessed with him its just adjsafnsjanfe!). So this is an apology chapter for me going to be late.

_Reviewers:_

**TheStoriesWillNeverEnd:** Haha so, you're a Jana hater? I was too at first! When she first appeared my thoughts were, "Oh no, not a chick. Why? This b- needs to leave! Now!" I kinda warmed up to her though (only because Rhydian got with Maddy in season 2). And thanks! haha I try but it's so hard to had a British like quality in here since I'm American and I can't exactly google how British people talk or phrases they use...Also, I will definitely continue with the one-shots! I'm not giving up on it! It's a goal of mine:)

**Laliceiamagodess:** Thanks! And thanks for the review! Sorry if I misspelled your name

**Madelaine-Smith:** Thanks! I definitely will!

**MelissaLovesRH**: Thanks, darling! I love your reviews 3 And yes it is:)

**AllStarConverse10**: Nope, sorry. It's from Perks of Being a Wallflower. But I have been trying to get my hands on that book...And thank you so much! I hope you continue to read them!:)

**Wolf200:** Haha thanks! I was wondering if anyone caught on to the Bobby Lockwood scene! xD Also, I totally agree! There is no way Maddian can ever be torn apart! lol thanks for your awesome-cause comment! It's nice to know my chapters are epic.

**Wolfbloods Unite:** The thing is for some people creating stories is easy. For me I find one-shots so much easier and in my comfort zone. I feel like I have more control adn I know where I want to go and I don't have to worry about messing up the whole story. But I am thinking of creating a story maybe once I'm done or at least halfway done with 's going to be 50 one shots total so it will be a while. Thanks for the comment!:)

**Emily (Guest 1)**: Thanks, dear! I hope you see this one!:)

**RomanceLover243:** Thank you! Always glad to know I got a fan of my work on here! And yupp, you're totally right!

_**CONTEST QUESTION QUIZ THINGY WINNER**_

TheStoriesWillNeverEnd

Second Contest Question Quiz Thingy:

+Go to my profile page and click on the link (there's only one!). Tell me what you think the next chapter is going to be about. The person who gets it the closest can give me a prompt and I will make it into a mini chapter and post it as a bonus chapter:) Remember, I usually go outside the box when it comes to those pictures, or at least, I think so.

Wait..Do you guys love these or hate these? If you're not fond of them tell me and I'll stop. Don't want to annoy you all away.

Uping the number! 7 reviews means I update early:) (as early as I can while being busy meaning I will write it on my phone...)

Bye bye! *waves*


	6. Dirt Road

**If you don't like my one shots then don't read or review but I will NOT tolerate being called names about something I've worked hard on. I will report and delete your review.**

**I give warnings at the beginning of each chapter and this story is rated T, if you can't handle someone losing a swimsuit top then don't read. Simple.**

Thank you for everyone else that read and support:)

This one-shot is inspired by Guest review.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Dirt Road**

"Maddy you're being ridiculous. Give me the keys back." Rhydian sighed, following Maddy outside and into the rain. She scoffed in return and ran. Boots slapping against the wet driveway. Rain poured and drenched the two seventeen year olds in just seconds.

"Ridiculous? Oh, there's nothing wrong with my boyfriend going to a dance with a girl who's in love with him! Is there, Rhydian?" Maddy shouted sarcastically before jumping into the front seat of her truck, slamming the door shut behind her.

She shoved the key into its slot, harshly turning it until she heard a faint click. Hard rain pounded against the windshield making it impossible to see what's outside.

Rhydian's blurred hand tapped against the window. "Maddy, she asked me before we were going out, I can't just cancel. Now, get out the car, it isn't safe to drive."

Ignoring him and the tears that clouded her vision, she yanked the gear shift in drive and drove away from the house. Tires screeched as she took a sharp left turn. She faintly heard her boyfriend let out a curse. Hopefully it was from running over his foot.

Her heart fluttered in her chest and for once it wasn't in a good way. She wanted to hit, scream, cry and howl. Breathing became hard and her sense of smell disappeared with all the sniffling. She took one arm and hastily rubbed it against her bright pink nose.

What made me think it was okay to go to the Valentine Day Dance with Jana? The wrong alpha, the alpha who's "in love" with my boyfriend! He kept it a secret. Made her believe that we were going together only to tell her a few days before.

Her heart pounded in her chest. Not out of hurt but out of anger. She could feel her veins turn into black only and her eyes turn golden. Car lights came and go but as a blur. She's driving too fast to even see what type of vehicle she's passing by.

He should have had been able to cancel. He had three months too. He's playing me. Playing her. He doesnt care. He wants both worlds; The wilds and the tames.

Energy buzzed throughout her body. Suddenly, she couldn't sit still. She began to slightly jump in her seat, foot slamming down on the brakes. She yank the door open, jumping to the ground, and slam the door behind her.

Go, faster and faster. Don't stop, just run. My legs pull me into the forest with no real destination. My hair plasters onto my face and with every step the mud splashes against my pants and arms. The rain and wind roars. Animals scatter and hide.

I leap and dash through the trees. Run, I got to run, must run, need to run. My breaths are ragged. The rain has lessened, barely sprinkling. I need to stop but I can't.

"Maddy, get back here!" And that's why I can't stop. I don't want to see him or talk to him. I have nothing to say.

A ditch full of mud is in my vision. I jump. Feet off the ground and body in the air. I howl. A sound of pain, sadness, and a hint of anger.

He howls back but it's all cries. Cries of heartache and I'm sorry.

Muscular arms flip me and suddenly my face smacks against a wet, green t shirt. His arms tighten around me and we're falling. The edge of the ditch hits my and and then we tumble. Dirt and mud covers almost every inch of us. The trees spin rapidly.

I land on top with my elbow resting near his head, the other lying on his chest. He still somehow managed to keep his arms locked around me.

I lean down to where our foreheads touch and closes my eyes. Our breathing is loud from the run with his breath tickling mine and vise versa. "Maddy," Rhydian gasps out. "Jana, she-"

I growl, cutting off whatever he was going to say. I push myself off him and start climb out the hole. "Go away, Rhydian. I don't want to talk to you." My fingers claw at the sides but I can't get any leverage. I let out a frustrated yell.

"Maddy, please listen to what I have to say." He gently takes ahold of my arms and spins me around me.

"You have five seconds." He runs a hand through his hair. He always does that when he's nervous or can't get the right words out.

"I'm sorry. I really am, Madds. I promise I'll talk to Jana about cancelling. It's not fair to my girlfriend to do what I did." He gives me a small smile and I feel myself melt.

He must have saw that I gave up because he gave a me a big grin and pulled me into a hug, rocking us gently. I brought my hands up to rest on on his chest.

"I'm sorry too. I over reacted." I pull back a bit and lean my head up with a small smile. He returns it with a peck to my lips. My heart does a flip and butterflies return. "Let's get out of here." He takes my hand and leads me to the edge where he takes my waist and helps me out.

* * *

8o.O.o8

Not my best, I will admit but I wanted to update even though I' not feeling good. I had to wait for an hour for my ride outside to pick me up after the concert and got sick. Totally worth it because he was just so damn sexy;)

**Guest (1)**: Aw! Thank you so much!

**LivelaughloveNarnia**: lol I feel the same way! But its all good, she's gone!

**FictiongirlMaddian**: Thanks, I hope this one wasn't too bad to look at it.

**Guest (2)**: I hope this was up to your standards. I can always go back and edit if I need to. Don't be afraid to tell me! I'd love to hear your honest opinion.

**Cheekymonkeylauz**: She was, especially with the "No hard feelings" part. Loved it because Maddy came out on top:)

**Guest (3)**: I ixed in your request with Guest's 2 request. Tell me if you want me to add something, fix, or change anything! Don't be afraid! I promise I won't take it the wrong way:)

**Ilovebobbylockwood**: I will, I just took a small break because things got busy:)

**Guest (4)**: Thank you!

Remember to review! I don't have a prize/ contest thing for this one. Too sick to think of one...


	7. Awkward Situations

Taken place when Rhydian lives with the Smiths. Sorry,but this chapter is going to be shorter than the others.

WARNINGS: none.

**Chapter Seven**

**Awkward Situations**

"You guys are making a big deal out of nothing! It wasn't what it looked like!" Maddy huffed, throwing herself into the kitchen chair. Beside her Rhydian has his head buried in his hands. Even with his face covered Maddy could see the faint color of red across his cheeks.

"Nothing? You two were going at it on the stairs!" Screamed Maddy's mom, hands flying. "You two are too young! Did you even think of the consequences of what would happen if you didn't wear protection?"

And like magic, Maddy's face went from tan to fire truck red in seconds. "Mum, we're not even dating!"

"And what were you going to do with a toy shark? Honestly, Maddy!"

" , can you please hear us out? We didn't - we weren't going to do what you're thinking." Rhydian lifted his head and pleaded. Mrs. Smith sighed and looked towards her husband. They shared a glance before returning to the cubs. "Alright then. Tell us what happened."

Maddy sighed. "Okay, so after you left..."

_"Rhydian, where are you?" Maddy shouted walking down the hallway. She stops in front of the guest door with a hand reaching out for the knob._

Squueewheee

Maddy screamed and dropped to the floor. Head hitting the wall behind her and palms slapping the wooden floor. A rubber blue and white shark bounced off _her head with a squeak and hit the ground with a thump._

_Rhydian came out from behind the bedroom door laughing, one hand on his knee and the other on his stomach. "You-you should have seen your face Madds! Priceless!" Rhydian wheezed out, bending even further at the waist._

_Maddy let out a growl and took ahold of the plastic shark. Noticing her change of mood, Rhydian let an "Uh oh," fall from his lips before hastily running down the stairs._

_"No you don't." Maddy laughed, running after her best friend. She got to the bottom of the steps right when Rhydian makes a sharp left._

_Backing up a few feet, she launches herself at the blonde. Rhydian lets out a laugh and slides out of the way. Maddy brings up her hands, landing in crouch before toppling over onto her back. Her bare thighs slap against the tile and the buttons on her shorts dig into her skin. Rhydian laughs harder._

_"You're so going to get it now, Morris!" She tried to sound threatening but the grin across her face gave her away. Rhydian sticks his tongue out once he catches his breath from laughing. "You know, you're slow for an alpha. You need to step up your game, Madds." Then he made his way to the stairs._

_Huffing, Maddy ran after him. Rhydian is already halfway up by the time Maddy reached the stairway entrance. She gets on her stomach and pulls on the other wolfblood's ankle._

_Rhydian let's out a "manly" scream as he gets pulled down. Maddy laughs when he flips himself over. A few inches of his stomach is shown from being dragged on the stairs._

_"I give, I give! You win, Maddy!" Rhydian exclaims, a smile stretches across his face. Maddy shakes her head. Her smile screams mischief._

_"Nah, I'm not done." Maddy leans over his body. "Eat your bloody shark!" She yells, stuffing the toy in his face. He turns his face and laughs but each chuckle is muffled by the plastic shark and its squeaking._

_Rhydian yanks the shark from the girl above him causing her to fall. Her face smashes against his collarbone and her hands hit the floor on either side of them._

_"My turn!" Rhydian hits Maddy's head with it. Her hair goes everywhere, looking like she just got out of bed._

_Maddy reaches above her to try to get the stupid toy but is a few inches short due to Rhydian's arm being longer than hers._

_That's how Mr. and Mrs. Smith found the two teens. Maddy's body hovering over Rhydian's with one hand on his shoulder and the other holding his around a toy. Rhydian's other hand lays on their daughter's hip, hidden underneath her shirt. Both of their faces so close to each others and tilted opposite of the other._

_"Okay, okay. We believe you. Just go up stairs and get ready for dinner, cubs." Maddy's mother sighs, rubbing her temples. Maddy and Rhydian wasted no time leaving the kitchen and raced up the stairs trying to muffle their laughs._

* * *

**Replies**

**Guest (1):** Thanks and I did that for the last chapter.

**Madelaine-Smith:** Thanks! And I won't:) I know I have a lot of people that like this "story". I'm thankful for everyone of you3

**Ilovebobbylockwood:** First, I must thank you for reviewing every chapter! I love hearing from you! And there will be a part two to the next chapter so you'll just have to see;)

**Guest101:** Thank you so much! I won't as long as I have people like you supporting me!:)

**Guest (2), Emily, Lilly, Guest (3), Guest (4):** Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed this one!

_**Remember to review!**_


	8. Part 2: Secret Getaway

***Part 2 to Dirt Road**

Warnings: mild cursing and suggestive themes. Not in big detail.

**Chapter Eight:**

**Secret Get Away:**

**MADDYS DRESS ON PROFILE**

In movies the girl or love interest would go run off crying at the sight of the boy she's into dancing the night away with another. To give him some points he doesn't look too happy. Still doesn't change the fact I want to wolf out and bury my fangs into her pale neck. It will definitely become a problem if she doesn't stop trying to rub her face into his neck.

"Calm down, Maddy. You should be proud." Shannon pops out of no where with Harry at her arm. I notice them sit down at my table from the corner of my eye. My glare is still fully trained on the two dancing wolfbloods.

"Be proud that my boyfriend is dancing with a girl who has spent every day of her life trying to get him to dump me?" I say while shoving a piece of cake in my mouth finally turning away from Jana and Rhydian. She laughs. "No, that every time she tries to get close he pushes her away. Look, Madds, at arms length."

Fight it, Maddy! Fight the smile!

"Besides, Shannon here told me Rhydian and you got to Bernie's before anyone else. Care to tell us what happened?" Harry asked while putting an arm around the back of Shan's chair. The smile slipped out and I look up at the two. Shannon jumped in her seat. "Well, tell me! What happened when little Miss. Priss found ya there?"

_"Well,_" I laughed out while putting my plastic fork down. "She was not to happy. Her face has bi the best, most hilarious thing of the night."

Shannon grinned and laid back in her seat.

_"I know you're upset Madd's but it's just for one night. And only once dance." Rhydian says, tugging at our joined hands. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. "That didn't make me feel any better, Rhydian! Just because I gave in doesn't mean I like it." I whine._

_I felt his breath tickle the top of my head before the pressure of his lips. The butterflies in my stomach go frantic then moving up and flutter around my heart. "I love you Madd's. Nothing will ever change that, nothing." Rhydian whispers. Somehow those butterflies got worse. I could feel him, all of him even though only out hands and head are touching. I'm so aware and turned to him, so overwhelmed with feeling that all I can do is nod._

_"Good, there's Jana. Looks like she got there before anyone else. Let's go, yeah?" The boy tricked me. I growl and shoot him a look. "Fine, let's get this over with." I can hear him laugh and I march ahead of him in these dreadful heels. Note, kill Shan for making me wear these death traps._

_"Jana!" I yelled, walking as fast as I can in the tight strapless dress and three inch heel._

_Jana jumps and turns my way. Once she notice Rhydian behind me she narrows her eyes and huffs. Her nose scrunches up, teeth showing in a snarl, and her left eye twitches. I smirk._

_Maddy: 2_

_Jana: 1_

_After all he is _my_ boyfriend even if he's technically taking her._

_"What are you doing here?" She sneers. The veins on her neck turn to a ink like black. "I'm his girlfriend. What did you expect?" I sneer right back._

_"Jana," Rhydian says, finally caught up to me. "I will only dance with you for one song. I'm sorry but it's not fair to Maddy. We are dating now." He pats a hand on her shoulder. Drawing it back, he moves to my left. "Let's go wait for others inside, ya"? He moves to put his hand to the middle of my back._

_"You better sanitize your hand before touching me." I say before entering Bernie's._

"Maddy!" Shannon laughed. She most likely tried to sound scolding. I laughed right back.

"I know I shouldn't have said it and it was totally uncalled for but I couldn't help it! I was angry!" Harry has gone to go set up with his band. It it being Shan and I makes the story much better.

"So, what happened before we arrived?"

_"Maddy!" Rhydian hissed, giving Jana a I'm-so-sorry look. Jana smiled and leaned against him._

_"It's okay Rhydian. Words from a mere tame can't hurt me. She's all bark and no bite."_

_"I'd shut my mouth if I were you. Or else you'll have a high heel shoe shoved so far up your a-"_

_"Stop! Maddy, calm down." Rhydian shouted, taking ahold of both of my upper arms. I let him pull me towards him, back to chest, but I never let my eyes leave Jana's. Her eyes hold fury and jealousy. Her hand sclentch into fist at her sides._

_"Jana, stop it." She opened her mouth but he didn't let her continue."Stop calling Maddy tame and stop trying to get in the middle of our relationship."_

_"Hey, we're here, are- whoa, are we interrupting something?"_

"I knew you were the jealous type but I didn't know it went that far!" Shannon laughed, throwing her head back in the process. I kick her underneath the table.

"Hey, the songs over." The minute those words came out her mouth I scanned the gym for Rhydian.

"Looking for me?" I swerve my head to the left and came nose to nose with a blonde wolfblood. I smiled. "Maybe.." He smiles and grabs my hand, gently leading me out of my chair.

"Follow me." I just nod and follow him down the school hallways.

"Where are we going?" I whisper in the dark, tightening my hold on his hand. He looked back at me and walks faster. I stumble behind him. "You'll see soon." Smiling, I rush up to him and bump shoulders. Laughing, I felt him wrap an arm around my waist.

He pushes the double doors to the library open. The lights flicker on and a faint humming can be heard.

'What are we doing here?" Instead of answering me he leads me to the back where two worn out bean bags and a plate of bacon waited.

"Aw..Rhydian." I turn around and capture him in a hug. He returns it, around rocking us side to side.

"Maddy, I love you and your the only one for me. No one will change that."

As if sealing the promise, his lips touched mine. Lips moving against each other with bodies pressed together. His hands tightly gripping my waist while mine play with hair and collar of his shirt. He pulls away and traces my jaw with the tip of his nose with his eyes closed.

"You're beautiful." He whispers and once again his lips are on mine, soft, sweet and gentle. My heart almost bursting out of my chest.

"Hey! Who's in here?"

I jump away from Rhydian. I swear I felt my heart stop. "Rhydian?" I whisper yell.

"You see, we might not have permission to be in here." He rubs the back of neck.

"Show yourself!" Footsteps slap against the ground getting closer and closer to us.

Rhydian and I turn to each other. "Hide." We both say and run through the maze of book shelves. Rhydian stops and brings us into a corner hidden behind a bookshelf.

We wait in silence and listen to the now quite taps of shoe hitting wood. Our breathing intermingle as he holds me as close as our bodies can possibly get. Fifteen minutes later and the lights went out. A faint mumble could be heard and fading out. "Damn kids, probably having sex in the back."

I look up at Rhydian with a smile, trying to hold in a laugh. He looks away with red stained cheeks. Bringing my hands up, I turn his face and brush my lips against his. Turns out these heels are good for something. I dont have to stand on the tip of my toes to kiss him.

"Found you!" I yanked away from my boyfriend and bump into the wall.

"Shit." I muttered rubbing the back of my head. I felt my free hand being pulled on and immediately recognized as Rhydian's.

"Keep your head down!" Rhydian whispered in my ear. Soon we we're running down the halls with my heels in his hand while his other one held mine. Shouts can still be heard from behind.

"Where have you two been?" Shannon asked. "Wait, why are you-?"

"No time, just run!" I shout while laughing! Rhydian and I raced outside and to the woods.

"That," I breathed out, bending at the waist while Rhydian moves to lie on the ground. "Was bad. Good, really good, but bad." I laughed and reached out for his hand which he gladly held out.

"Come here." He said once his breathing returned to normal. He tugged at my hand and I slowly fell to my knees and dropped my heels in the process.

"Shannon is going to be mad if this dress gets dirty." I say as I settle myself on his lap, legs straddling. Rhydian looks at me but doesn't move his head from the ground. He does give me a wolfish grin.

"She will get over it." He slides his hands across my naked thighs. "Besides if you're so worried about it you can always take it off." His hands reach my waist, tugging me towards him. I bite my lip and place my hands on his chest and kiss his lips.

"Maybe I should." I felt him smile and start playing with the zipper on the dress. "But on another night." I stand up and laugh when Rhydian throws his head back with a groan.

"You're not funny."

* * *

**...**

**Can't believe I got so many reviews for the last chapter! Thank you so much, guys! Updated early just as a thank you.**

_Replies_

**Madeline-Smith:** Thanks! I was hoping to do something different. I'm glad it turned out good:)

**DarkFire**: Haha I'm glad! I hope you thought this ending was funny then:)

**ILoveBobbyLockwood:** Surprised! Early update!:) You like? Lol And for you I'll work on them being longer. I was just worried if the chapter are too long people would get annoyed

**Lilly:** Glad you like the pictures! I want to do something that caught people's attention. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

**PinappleLovesToWrite:** Thank you ! Thank you for taking the time to read this!:D How did I do on this one?

**NikkitaBella:** So..do you watch the show Nikkita as well? And thank you! You're so sweet! And I don't plan on giving up on this any time soon!;)

**Jelli Kelli:** I don't know if you have but I HAVE to say I absolutely love your name lol And thank you!:)

**Claire3Loves3Music:** lol I know I would have said something about the shark! And well...maybe she was right and Rhydian has a toy fetish...you'll never know...

**WolfbloodLover14:** How's this for a fast update:) Not long but I still hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks to **MELISSALOVESRH, Fictiongirlmaddian**, and **IAliceIamgoddess** for reviewing as well!

Just remeber to review this chapter as well:)


	9. Late Night Dates

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, I always write my chapters on the Google Drive app on my phone and I haven't had a charger in weeks and the tablet broke down because it was a cheap one bought online...learned my lesson.

**This is like a bunch of mini chapters put into one.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Late Night Dates**

_Awkward Encounters_

Papers and books flew, crashing to the ground with a loud thump. I slide on the tile floor, body going down due to the force of gravity. I tightly close my eyes and wait for the oncoming pain. "I'm so going to bruise!"

Halfway my body stopped failing. Instead, I lightly bounce in a pair of arms. Opening my eyes I see a pair of hazel looking into my brown pair. "Hi," I stumbled out, 100 percent sure my face is bright red. I swear I stopped breathing for a moment.

"Hey," Judging by the smirk on his face he must have read my mind.

Hallway Crush

I see him all the time. Leaning on the lockers while talking with his mates, in class drawing pictures and completely dismissing the lecture, or sitting at lunch with a beautiful redhead and handsome brunette. I try not to look because every time I do it's like he knows. His eyes always find a way to meet mine with a small, hidden smile. I can't help but smile back before glancing away.

"You're doing it again!" Shannon sang as she bounced her way to my side. I scoffed.

"Shut up, Shann." I playfully shove her with my shoulder and we made our way to our next class.

* * *

_The Night Secrets Came Out_

On nights like these I can't help but stare out the window, watching the rain slowly slide over the leaf before reaching the tip and gliding down into the half moon shine bright and casts a white light over the house and edges of the forest. It reminds me of that tween love story where a werewolf falls in love with a human and fights of bad vampires as proof. "If only," I scoffed in my head. "Like that will ever happen." I whisper to myself. It would be nice though, living a fairytale...

My parents gone for the next three days visting old friends. Even though I'm a frshman in collage it still took some persuading that would be fine on my own. Sad thing is, I like being on my own. I've never talked to anyone but my roomate, Jana. Bt even then I don't talk to her outside of those walls, sometimes not even within.

Wow, I am a loser.

I twist around and move the volume knob up a notch and the sound of piano filled the room. Turning back to the window, I screamed. I fell out my chair, crashing to the ground and getting tanged. My heart jumps frantically in my chest.I stumble over my feet like a newborn deer trying to stand.

The man hits my window lightly and slowly wipes his hands down it, blood following its trail. A scream rips from my throat and back away slowly. My legs give out once again and my breaths come out loud and ragged. I can feel myself shaking.

"Phone, need my phone." I slowly reach toward my bed for my phone, not taking my eyes off the figure hidden in the shadows.

I stop my movements once the person moves into the light coming from my bedroom. My heart officially stops.

"Rhydian?"

His body falls to the ground.

* * *

_Counting Stars_

I laid him on my bed before making sure all doors and windows are closed, locked and covered. His body is covered in crusted blood, bruises, and bandages because of me. Sighing, I crawled over his body, careful to not wake him. Body propped against the wall, I tuck my legs underneath me.

I feel like a perfect or a stalker even though he's in my room and in my bed. "Ignore that last thought!" I violently shake my head back and forth. This is freaking ridiculous.

I reach out and sweep his blonde hair out of his eyes. His nose scrunches but he lets out a deep breathe and his face smooths out once again.

"What am I going to do with you?" The words came out before I could stop them.

"I don't know. You tell me, Chipmunk." Startled, I look over at him and he's looking at me with tired eyes.

I think this is the first time I've seen him with a genuine smile.

* * *

_Fireflies_

It's been a few weeks since the last time he camever at night hurt and he still refuses to tell me what's going on. It must be his charm or the times he sneaks me out my dorm room our parents house and live the night. Tonight we stand in the middle of the forest, surrounded by trees, flowers that seem to glow in the night, and fireflies dancing around us.

"It's beautiful, yeah?"

All I could is nod as I take in the view, trying to imprint the scene into my mind. Looking over, I could see him looking at me.

And for some strange reason, my heart flutters in my chest.

* * *

_Red is an Ugly Color_

As ridiculous as it sounds, I'm scared to go to my dorm room when my roommate is there. She glares at me, insults me, and she's just plain hateful. I swear at one point she growled at me. Baring her teeth as well. I finally requested to move out but that doesn't make it easier to face her again for the first time in months.

"Oh goodie, the loser decided to pay me a visit." Jana spats from her position on her bed. I ignore her and put my clothes in a gym back. Thank God I don't have to worry about the bed. I really don't want to come back for that.

"Are you moving in with him? Rhydian?"

I pause in my folding. I want to say no but at the same time I really want to piss her off. I know where the jealousy is coming from, I've been in her spot and was. Until Rhydian showed p at my house in the middle of the night a few months ago. "What's it to you? I don't see how that any of her buisness." I snap back, shoving folded jeans in the faded blue bag. A growl comes from the grl across the room. "Seriously, what is she? A dog?"

"You're lying. What would Rhydian want with a plain, ugly human? Its too far fetched for you to be friends with him. He's just using you, brat." She hisses. Looking up, I see her with her teeth bared and hunched over. I don't know if I should laugh or be intimidated.

"Jana, stop it. Now." Rhydian's voice boomed throughout the room. Like a drill sergeant giving orders to his soldiers. Jana huffed and looked away. I rip my gaze from her and to the angry blonde. "Let's go." I numbly nod and follow him out the door. Something about his voice makes me want to follow and warns me to not disobey.

We walk in silence down the stairs and once outside he breaks it. "You know, I think red is an ugly color. I prefer brown." He then winks at me and spins on his heels before walking away without a backward glance.

* * *

_Brown Ribbon_

Its like Valentines Day but happens in the first week of December. If you are given a **(*)** red ribbon by a boy then in exchange you must give a kiss. The red ribbons mean sweetheart, like your his sweetheart. The white ribbons mean friendship and hugs are exchanged. As lame as it is, getting at least one red and one white ribbon is on my bucket list.

I'm sitting in physics at a table by myself, trying to ignore the chatter of everyone talking about the ribbons they have given or received. I am the only one without a story. "I am such a loser!" I mentally kick myself for being upset.

"Mr. Morris, you are late." My head snaps up so fast I swear I heard wind. Rhydian, as usual, ignores the teacher. Instead, he steps on the teacher's desk and once again ignore Mr. Butterbaugh's exclaim of "Get down this instance!"

"Everyone, I need your attention!" And just like that everyone in the classroom is quiet with their eyes trained on him. "I have two ribbons. One white and one brown." As to prove what he's saying is true he pulls all the ribbons out of his back pocket. Girls iediately cameforward hoping to be the one to get the red, Jana is up front. I scoff. She's probably going to get it too.

I squirm in my seat. The thought of Rhydian having something, even if its itty bitty, for the redhead makes my insides twist uncomfortable and my instincts say "Run!" Instead sit still and wait for it to be over so I can leave without being questioned or stared at.

I watch as Rhydians eyes scan the room and stop as they land on me. I smile and give an awkward wave. He smiles back and jumps off the desk, pushing past the crowd of people and stopping in front of my desk.

"No freaking way..."

He puts his hands in front of me, the ribbons in them, as he rocks on his heels. "I told you, red is an ugly color so I go brown instead."

* * *

_Snowflake Kisses_

His house is empty and is hidden in the forest that is covers in a thick banket of snow. The best thng that his heater doesnt work. From my position on the bed I watch him start a fire in the fireplace. I smile when he turns around and looks at me. The way the fire lights reflect on his skin and hair just makes him 10 times more disariabe . I bit my lip as he walks painfully slow towards me.

"You're taking too long. Come and join me." I whisper, tugging at his hands. He chuckles in return and pushes me into the bed. Soon his lips are on mine and the fireworks go off and heat pools in my belly. "I love you, Maddy." He says in between kisses. "I love you so damn much, baby." He lips move from mine, up my jaw and to the tip of my nose before returning to my lips.

He pulls back and looks me in the eyes. "Don't ever forget that, no matter what." I don't question his weird statement. I cup his face and bring back to mine before I concentrate on getting our clothes off.

Fair of Lights

A fair comes to town around spring called Starry Night Fair. The fair of lights. While lights shine and waltz in the wind a band plays on stage which is what led me onto Rhydian's shoulders and him racing through the house. Loud, obnoxious laughs come out from me without my consent but Rhydian doesn't seem to care.

He jogs us up the stairs, laughing just as loud as me if not louder, and goes into my room before throwing me on my bed. I bounce towards the middle with one last giggle. Once the "high" of tonights events wore off I sigh happily and glance up at the six foot five man above me.

"I have to go now." He whispers, leaning towards me with arms on both sides of my face. I try to shove the nervousness away and concentrate on him and only him.

"Don't, just stay the night. Just one night." I whisper, hesitantly bringing the back of my hand to his cheek. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry." He grabs my hand and slowly brings it back to the bed. With that he leaves and I'm left alone in my bed.

Even with him gone my thoughts are centered around him and only him, even in my dreams.

That was the last time I saw him.

* * *

_Bad Dream Turned to Reality_

They stand around the grave ignoring the harsh winds. The redhead drops a boque of flowers with a sniff but not because of the wind but because of her tears. Shannon stands next o her but unlike Jana she doesnt cry. She holds herself and quitely morns her friend. Others stand with them but never hung out with them or bothered to learn their names. I never knew he has somany friends until now. My heart aches and I feel empty. I don't bother to move from biehind the trees until they leave hours later.

Seeing his grave makes everything seem so much more real. So much more painful. Before I could stop it sobs came out, making my body shake. Memories flood my senses with his voice, touch and kisses. I get so dizzy I feel like I'm about to pass out.

Letting out a few coughs, I reach into my coat pocket and pull out two pieces of paper. One white inside an envelope and the other black. I smiled and kneel at the grave. "We're having a girl. I was thinking of naming her after your birth mom. Even though we never got along." I give a weak laugh and wipe a few tears.

"Here's the sonogram. I think, hope, she gets a lot of your features and personality." I pause. " Well, maybe not your magnet for trouble part." The wind howls.

I set the black and white picture in front of the grave near the candles and flowers. "I havent open your letter yet. In fact, I'm scared to because that means saying goodbye and I don't want to. I don't want this to be real! I want to wake up in your arms once more and see you at school. I want you to pick me up and spin me around and around again like you did when you got your first A in Physics." I can feel myself break, my heart and voice but I just can't stop.I can't let go.

"I love you so much Rhydian Morris. You were it for me and there won't be anyone else.I just can't picture it. Not when you were my first everything." I whisper, tracing his name with the tip of my fingers. My tears made the flames in the candels disappear.

_Here lays_

_Rhydian Morris_

_1994-2013_

_A hero, son, loving boyfriend and father_

_Rest in Peace_

* * *

_To My Love_

I will admit that I'm not good at putting my feelings into words. As you know I'm horrible at it but I'm trying. Not just at this but for you. If you're reading this I'm gone and most likely not, I'll be hiding until you've calmed down. (That means stop reading.)

So, I love you. I know I don't say it often but I love you so much that I can't go an hour without you. Not even a day. I need you everyday like a drug and trust me, I know what I'm talking about.

Joking aside, I'm sorry to do this to you and eve though you have told me you could ever do better with me here I still believe you could. Don't stop your life. Get out there and get married and have a family. Live. I just ask that you don't forget about me, please. It hurts to just write this letter while you sleep in the bed right next to me. I'm sitting here muffling cries while I admire the way you smile in your sleep. God, you don't know the things you do to me or how much you've changed me and I can't even describe it so you're just gonna have to trust me, baby.

I would have loved to start a family, marry you and do everything on that list of yours but fate had other plans. I'm happy that I found you though and that we were each others first love. I wouldn't have it any other way or change the events that unfolded between us because I don't regret a damn thing. And never will.

The paper shakes in my hand and my tears blend into the dry tears of the man who wrote it.

* * *

_What the Future Holds_

"Carrie, come on. It's time to go!" I shout and I get a faint "Okay, mama!" in return before the six year old hugs her blonde friend.

"Excuse me, are you Carrie Morris' mom? Well, obviously you are, you did just call her out and she called you mama, um, and everything, uh, sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous. And yeah," He laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck with one hand, the other in his pocket.

Holding out a hand, I laughed along with the blonde. "My name is Maddy, who are you?" He takes my hand and gives a huge smile.

"I'm Bobby. Bobby Lockwood. I'm your daughters friend father. um, Emily, I mean. Your daughter probably has other friends so that was probably confusing."

Looking at him like this...his hair and eyes He looks almost exactly like Rhydian. Just completely different personalities and their facial features are different but similar. At just like when I was 20, I want to put my fingers in his hair and snuggle into his chest.

"Maddy?" I shake my head and smile.

"Are you nervous? You're rambling a lot."

He laughs and bring his hands to his side. "Yeah, that tends to happen. Anyway, I wanted to ask, and don't feel obligated to, if you and your daughter wanted to come over for a play date?" I turn my head to see Carrie and Emily skipping and laughing they're way over arm in arm.

Looking back, Bobby is rocking on the heels of his feet waiting. "Yeah," I felt myself nod. "I think we'll both like that." His smile is contagious because in the next second I feel myself smile and follow him out the school with the girls running ahead.

* * *

**This could totally be turned into a full fledge story with plot and everything! What did you guys think of this chapter? Please tell me, I love to hear from you!**

**(*) - I read about the ribbons in another fanfiction but I don't remember which one because its been awhile but it was too cute.**

**Remember, I don't own Wolfblood:(**

**_Replies;_**

AbbieFower: Hey, hun! Sorry for the late update. With holidays and no way to be able to type things got a little hectic but I'm back and I'm glad you love these stories that much! I hope you like this one, I'm working on the next chapter as you read this.

Lilly: Thanks, girl!;)

Maddian123 (Chapter One): Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I knew I was okay but not that good! I was definately keep writing:) thank you again!

MelissaLovesRH: Thank you! I'm glad you laugh try to add a little humor in there but I'm not that good so..yeah lol a small one means a lot to me

Madeline-Smith: The part was is found in the Authors Note at the top of the last chapter. And I would say thanks to your second comment but I kinda did that this tie around huh? I always update in a week and a half time frame so sorry about that but the next update will come on schedule if not early, I promise!

Guest: Read the Author Note at the top of the last chapter and it will make sense then but I'm glad you still liked it!

PineappleLoveToWrite: Thank you! And its nice to know Im not the only one lol I live off fluff. Nothing better...well maybe the Catching Fire movie that just omg lol nothing compares

FictionGirlMaddian: Thanks, hun! I love your comments, they make my day! I hope you get all kinds of feels from this one

Jodiepalmertree: I usually update in a week to a week and a half, things just got busy on my side so thats why I was late. And I'm going to do 20-25 one shots. Thanks for reading this, I'm glad you like it! Let me know what you feel about this one:)

Jelli Kelli: Thanks!:) I appreciate your thoughts. And I have been thinking about that but didn't want to come off as ordinary but I will definately try and tell you what I've come up with

Nikitabella: This is nowhere near soon by I will try to not even go so long without updating again! And I am too or was then I moved onto The Tomorrow People:P

CathyWolfMaddian: Thanks! Glad you like it! Please tell me your thoughts on this

** Byee!And thank you for all the reviews!**


End file.
